


【D/Hr】Death Wish

by BlackieH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackieH/pseuds/BlackieH
Summary: 大战后的秘密同居。





	【D/Hr】Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 碎片文学预警

01.

她始终认为回到八年级课堂不像是一个食死徒的儿子能干出来的事——马尔福家的小子重返霍格沃茨的消息大概会在整个九月占据预言家日报的头版头条。

_前食死徒_，你默默地纠正她。N.E.W.T考试可不会因为黑魔王的倒台而随之消失，尽管让这该死的玩意儿被废除是每个霍格沃茨学生不可言说的终极梦想。

你抓起一个柔软的靠垫放在她腰后，这样她就能舒舒服服地靠在沙发上听你讲今天学校里的故事了。早餐的法棍让纳威崩掉了一颗门牙，潘西居然和布雷斯成了一对儿。她像是被你逗笑了，你看着她温柔的脸情不自禁地伸手揽住她的肩膀。你无所畏惧，毕竟活点地图可没法儿显示格兰杰正在一个马尔福的怀里躺着。

这时你第一次开始有点感谢大战毁了霍格沃茨宿舍，感谢麦格临时允许八年级生拥有住在校外的权利。

02.

初雪在十二月不期而至。格兰杰的手很冰，你朝壁炉里施了个烈火熊熊，靠在沙发上同往常一样眉飞色舞地提了几件发生在斯莱特林的趣事。她颔首等待着下文。梅林在上，你明明知道她最想知道谁的消息。

“波特和韦斯莱很好。他们在参加傲罗训练——你知道的。很好。”

你飞快带过。见鬼。她要是能在亲热时像关心这两个拖油瓶一样投入一点，恐怕斯内普都要一个诈尸为格兰芬多加十分了。他们还在找她，而你完美地隐瞒了这点。救世主不会放任最好的朋友和食死徒上床，好在你确信自己的保护咒足以营建一个秘密爱巢，马尔福先生专赠与格兰杰小姐的那种。

注意到她打架的眼皮时已经过了半夜十一点，毛茸茸的棕色脑袋枕在你的膝上。你细细把玩她那富有弹性的卷发，知道这样的机会越来越少了。你蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，房间里满是她发间的鼠尾草馨香。

_晚安，格兰杰。_

在她发出细微的鼾声前你轻轻地道。

03.

八年级第一学期的结束伴随着圣诞一同到来。你同伙伴们将提前准备好的礼物悉数交换，不做片刻停留便踏进了飞路网准备提前回家等她。显然她已经候在那里了。像往常一样窝在沙发里，手里捧着精装版的《霍格沃茨：一段校史》——那是你准备送她的圣诞礼物。聪明的格兰芬多抢先一步发现了它，谁让它就藏在你卧室的枕头下。你捧着在草药学教室里偷偷种下的鼠尾草花束，甜甜的香气填满了整间小房子。你们在餐桌的两头坐下，透过微微烛光凝视着彼此的脸。你耐心地替她切好牛排，身子探过桌面亲昵地送入她口中，嘴角露出了一个不该出现在马尔福脸上的笑容。

谁叫格兰杰是梅林所能赠予德拉科·马尔福最慷慨的惊喜呢？

04.

今天是你的生日。

你喝醉了。挽着她的手跌跌撞撞地从霍格莫德飞路回你们的秘密基地。三杯特调龙舌兰和一杯火焰威士忌足矣让一个马尔福说出这辈子从未有过的疯话——你滔滔不绝地讲着和格兰杰的故事。一年级你当着所有人的面骂她泥巴种。二年级你们相看两相厌。三年级她伸出手狠狠地揍了你一拳。格兰杰凑近你的脸，把微凉的皮肤贴上你的。就像冰与火。斯莱特林与格兰芬多的碰撞。她微微抿着唇，像是在示意你接着说下去四年级的圣诞舞会。梅林，你真他妈迷人。我到现在还记得那身粉色薄纱连衣裙。你歪着嘴神经兮兮地笑了，脑海里仿佛出现了15岁的格兰杰。

连你自己都没意识到对她那微不可查的肖想从那开始，你后知后觉地发现自己硬了。酒精撺掇着你的大脑，你的大脑撺掇你的唇。双手缠绕进她的卷发，驯服狮子的快感让你在她的胸口发出了愉悦的呻吟。她仰着头承受着你的重量，双眼迷离地盯着天花板。你们甚至来不及回到卧室。你温柔地挺腰一下下撞击着她柔软的臀，而她双腿盘在你的身上，纤细的胳膊软软的勾着你的脖子。

_再快一点。_

对方无声的口型让你攀着她在这一夜反复着达到一个又一个巅峰。

05.

这个夏天你以优异的成绩拿下了N.E.W.T考试，连麦格校长都对这个曾经的小食死徒赞赏有加。那个黑暗的时代已经过去了，所有幸存的人们都不该在过去的阴影下苟活。你在成绩下来后收到了圣芒戈寄来的就职邀请函，最后一次披上霍格沃茨的校袍，飞路回了公寓。所有的东西已经收拾妥当，被施了无痕伸展咒的布袋里装着所有的物品。家养小精灵们忙碌着清点客厅的行李，将它们一件又一件地替主人搬回马尔福庄园去。

她倚在卧室墙的一角，看起来累坏了。你走过去温柔地替她揉着太阳穴。她露出了像以往一样最爱的表情，双眼微微眯着，嘴角翘起。

_睡一会儿吧，格兰杰。你太累了。睡一会儿，等太阳落山了我会叫醒你，我们一起离开这儿。_

你微微地笑着，安慰她。掖好被子后你轻轻扣上门。最后环视了一圈你们一起生活的这间公寓。所有家具都被盖上了白布。就像你们刚搬来时的模样——

只剩下空气中淡淡的，你最熟悉的鼠尾草清香。

06.

** **【预言家日报 1999年7月5日】** **

** **

** **格兰芬多黄金三人组成员，救世主最好的朋友——赫敏格兰杰小姐的尸体于昨日在伦敦一间麻瓜公寓内被邻居发现。由于天气炎热，被发现时尸体已经高度腐烂。** **

** **众所周知，格兰杰小姐已于1998年在寻找魂器的路上不慎被尾随的食死徒杀害，但尸体神秘失踪。魔法部傲罗办公室主任哈利波特与同为战争英雄的罗恩韦斯莱领导傲罗搜查队搜寻已久，仍然未果。据考察发现该公寓系格兰杰小姐生前住所，因受到了某种强大的保护咒而未显任何藏匿尸体迹象。** **

** **

** **魔法部推测可能与某种黑魔法有关。尽管此举动机令人捉摸不透——鉴于仍有一部分食死徒在逃，凶手仍在进一步调查中。** **

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 开放结局 只可意会 不可言传


End file.
